letters and potions
by abbeygirl
Summary: Mel and Angie start a new year at Hogwarts with no parents, no money, and no hope, until a certain letter appears. Will be Snape w daughters


Disclaimer: I own Mel and Angie, thats it! The talented J.K. Rowling owns the rest. I'm only doing this for my own amusement and the amusement of others.  
  
"Mel, get down here, it's time for breakfast!" my mother called from the landing. "I coming!" my groggy voice answered. As I crawled out bed I looked at the mirror, I hadn't changed in the 2 and a half months I had been home from Hogwarts. In 2 weeks I will be starting my 5th year, and will have to deal with the O.W.L.S. I sighed as I tromped down the stairs, meeting my mini-me half way. "Your finally up, mom has been calling for the last half hour" my sister told me. Angela is my little sister who looks uncannily like me. She received her Hogwarts letter a week ago and has been drilling me non-stop for details. "Can you tell me about Peeves again, he sounds fun?" I rolled my eyes at this and went for coffee. Our parents are muggles, but they try to understand the whole Hogwarts thing. During breakfast, a small barn owl flew in through the window. " I say Mel, can't he come in when we a not eating?" my father asked, trying to look as stern as possible. My father is a short, kind-looking man that has never been successful in staying angry for long. Neither Angie nor me look anything like our parents, we have jet-black hair and blue eyes, whereas our parents have brown hair and brown eyes. "Dad, it is just the way Twilling works, besides, he loves mum's bacon" mum smiled at me for that. I opened the letter Twilling had brought me, it was from Ginny Weasley. Ginny and I had become friends last year after sitting next to each other in Charms. We have had great fun sneaking out to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to talk, share gossip between the houses and study into the wee hours. I came back to reality and opened to the letter it read: Greetings Hufflepuff, How is your summer going so far? I wish I could tell you about mine, mum says I can't. Do you want to go together to get our school supplies tomorrow? We could meet at Fred and George's store. Let me know, I miss you!  
Sincerely Gryffindor I smiled at thought of roaming diagon ally and looking at broomstick and robes. Now to convince my parents. "Mom?" "Yes dear." My mother answered up from her breakfast. " Can I go with Ginny to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" I looked at her as pathetically as I could. "I want to go too!" Angela piped in. I groaned, the last thing I wanted was my sister towing along. "Only if you take your sister too, she needs to learn about your world." Just great, now I have to put up with Angie gawking at everything and showing her around. "Fine." I answered as I stormed to my room with a scowl that would have made Snape proud. I spent the day writing Ginny back explaining that Angie would have to come too and trying to understand my potions homework for the summer.  
Later on that evening my mum and dad went out to a party at the Beresford's house. I was stuck again watching Angie, fun, fun. I spent the evening still trying to understand potions and getting nowhere. "What are you doing, is it magic?" I jumped when Angie spoke not expecting her to walk in. "No, Angie it's potions, the bain of my existence. Now go watch the telly." I didn't mean to snap at Angie, but my nerves were raw after reading my potions book for the 20th time. I had gotten up to apologize, when a head appeared in the dining room fireplace. "Hullo, is this the Hobkins residence?" the floating head said. "Yyyess" I answered, not sure what to do. "We aren't on the flu network" "Ah see, we added it specially to come talk with you" the head replied, which quickly turned into a tall man. I was going to ask who he was when Angie entered and screamed. "Angie calm down! What are you doing here?" I demanded from the stranger. " Ah, well, my name is Tomas Joncas and I am an Auror. Well, there is no easy way to say this," he said, all the while he played with his wand "that is your step parents are dead." he paused, and was met by shocked silence, so he continued. "The muggle police found the wreckage of their car, but there was a dark mark above it." "How, why, I, I don't understand!" everything hit at once as Angie and I both started to cry when he cut us off abruptly. "We have to go now, for your own protection." "Where are we going to go?" I asked trying to get a hold on myself. " We will be going to Hogwarts, headmaster Dumbledore has offered its service to those made orphans until a more suitable home can be found." I looked at Angie who was standing there in shock; at least we would be safe. I nodded to Mr. Joncas and led Angie into the fire and flued to Hogsmead. 


End file.
